kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 192
The Reality of Invasion is the 192nd chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary With now both the Gaku Ka Unit, as well as the Gyoku Hou Unit, invaded in the Wei castle, the generals stationed at the other walls are being notified of the eastern wall had been breached. With this, Kourou City falls and on the city's main castle know flew the flags of Qin. The Gyoku Hou Unit members are not pleased that the Gaku Ka Unit stealing their glory. The Hi Shin Unit not being able to do anything is overhearing the name callings. They know these very well as Gyoku Hou Unit called them names on a few occasions. Ou Hon then tells his men to drop it and tells them that the fault lies with themselves as they were overtaken by them in the first place. Mou Ten tells he will repay them, but Ou Hon refuses as he then states that next time he will lay down traps. Shin still watching from afar is being called by Mou Ten to join them. Much to Ou Hon's dissatisfaction. He then takes his leave by stating that he has nothing to say to losers. Shin being angered tells him he was cheating. If he had a Siege Tower he would be able to win this battle as well. Ou Hon, however, states that he wasn't cheating. A talented swordsman doesn't cheat by having a sword. He simply used a siege tower because he had one. What you are born in is also a talent. Mou Ten stops Shin as he says there are more city's to come. Suddenly everyone notices the smoke. People are shouting that there is fire. Shin wants to investigate, but Mou Ten stops him. SHin doesn't understand why he is stopping him and asks him why. However, Shin leaves anyway. Once at the location, Shin along with his unit are shocked to see defenseless people being killed. Shin enraged shouts what the hell they are doing. He draws his sword, but En stops him. En states they are allies and therefore harming them is a severe crime. The soldiers of the other unit hear the commotion and their commander tells that this area is claimed by his 1000-man unit. He says if they are looking for pray then they need to look elsewhere. Shin now being enraged more tries to break free. En then shouts that this is the reality. This angers the other members of the Hi Shin Unit as they know he is wright. En cries and tells that they only thought of making a name for themselves, but ultimately this campaign is war and atrocity's like this will occur. Shin states he knows that already, but does this mean that he has to let this slide. En states that they won't be getting off free. There are articles of war for armies. En directs to the other unit commander and states that he violated the article of war and he will tell this to his superior. The other unit starts laughing. Their commander says that his name is Ran Dou and tells them that they are pissing him off. He asks them if they actually believe that there is a single army in the world that actually follows that article. He states that rape, pillage, and kill are the rights given to the winner. Shin's anger rises to its peak as he witnesses their commander killing a child and breaks free. He lashes out to Ran Dou as the latter unit members are still laughing and claim that they will kill him. Shin dodges his soldiers with ease and goes straight for Ran Dou's head. When Shin's sword is about to reach his neck, En shouts not to kill him. Shin stop just before slicing him. This sudden attack makes Ran Dou as he knows if he hadn't stopped he would be dead. Mou Ten then intervenes stating that if he cuts him, he will lose everything. He asks Shin if his conviction to become a Great General weighs only this much. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mou Ten *Ou Hon *Shin *Den Ei *Bi Hei *En *Kyo Gai *Den Yuu *Ryuu Yuu Characters introduced *Ran Dou Chapter notes *Kou Rou has fallen. *Qin soldiers are slaughtering defenseless people. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters